1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus using an organic light-emitting device has a faster response time than a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is currently widely used and thus, is capable of better displaying or realizing a moving image. Also, because the organic light-emitting display apparatus is self-emitting, has a wide viewing angle, and has high luminance, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is receiving attention as a next generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode, which face each other, and an emission layer including an organic material disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The organic material is very sensitive to moisture, oxygen, and light, and thus, when it comes into contact with any of them, a pixel shrinkage phenomenon wherein an emission region is gradually reduced in size may occur or a dark spot may be generated in the emission region. Thus, a lifespan and/or quality of the organic light-emitting device may be affected.